We Meet Again
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: The last time we meet was when you're about to join Fifth Sector, wasn't it? How are you now, Tsurugi-kun? [TsurugixReader] [Possible Sequel]


**I'M BACKKKKKKK!**

**So yeah since a person on Tumblr requested for a Kyousuke, I made it.**

**I think it's totally lame, though! But I leave that... to your judgment!**

**By the way...**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN THIS BLACK EMO KNIGHT. Or you. Or the team. If I do, I'd laugh! And cry! And... ok, I'll stop at that.**

**Oh yeah, honest time, it was actually ReiRyuukazeKarito's White Christmas that made me remember I should write this (cough or shoud I say... motivate me?)**

**Possible sequel! Drop a review if you want a sequel! (Yes, I always felt not quite right if I finish something without the confession part. Ugh.)**

**Happy reading! **

* * *

_"Tsurugi-kun... are you sure...?" You asked._

_"Yeah. It's... to save Nii-san..." Tsurugi replied._

_"But Yuuichi-san will be sad, too...!"_

_"...I won't change my mind."_

_You reached for his hand, and clasped them on yours._

_"Tsurugi-kun," you said, as you put his hand on your chest, "...Be safe."_

_That was all you could say to him, and all he did was nodding his head._

_But the two of you knew that each other understands._

That was months ago, before you left Inazuma Town. Tsurugi Kyousuke was your childhood friend, he was everything you'd ever wanted for a friend.

He was cute, sure—when he was three, that is.

You know Yuuichi, too. He was such a kind 'nii-san' to the both of you. You were also there during the accident that had always haunt Tsurugi.

You were crying. You remembered that you were crying with Tsurugi.

And day after day, you'd visit Yuuichi with Tsurugi.

Then, Tsurugi told you of his decision in joining the Fifth Sector. You couldn't do anything back then. And then you moved houses to somewhere far away.

* * *

You just moved houses back to Inazuma Town, due to your parents' work being transferred. Again.

You felt happy, though, because Tsurugi might still be here. Worst case scenario is that he moved away and you don't know about it, because it's been a long time since you've heard from him.

In any case, tomorrow's time for school.

You unpacked your clothes, and then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day you quickly prepared for school, since you're already late. You took a slice of bread with salmon spread on it and ate it as you put on your shoes.

"Mom, I'm going!" you said as your mother smiled and told you to be careful.

* * *

On the way to school, Raimon Jr. High to be exact, you met someone with brown hair. And his hairstyle is kinda weird. But he looks kind, nonetheless. He was with a girl with short blue hair, and he suddenly ran, as the girl followed.

_"...? Weird bunch." _You thought as you ate your bread.

But you're running late, too!

_"Gotta run!"_

* * *

You went to class. You saw nobody you knew (of course, since you only know Tsurugi and a few people from the same elementary) inside.

"I'm (L/n) (F/n), Nice to meet you!" You said as you smiled. Everyone greeted back and smiled at you.

Well, at least the class is kind and welcoming.

* * *

After school, you went to see the soccer club first. You wondered... if you might see Tsurugi here. Heck, even if you meet him, he might've forgotten about you...

But a risk is a risk! Let's take it on!

You knocked on the clubroom's (huge) door, but nobody answers, so you just go ahead and went inside the room. You saw nobody, so you decided to go outside again.

You might have luck searching at the soccer field.

* * *

_"Bingo!" _You thought as you smiled to yourself. You saw alot of people at the field, and they seemed to be caught up in practicing.

Then you saw him.

The male with blue hair.

Your childhood friend, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

He was practicing, smiling every so often (though just small smiles; nobody seemed to notice), he seems like he had found his happiness.

You were glad.

You shouted loudly, "TSURUGI-KUN!"

...

...

...

Tsurugi turned his head. That voice... was so familiar. It was calling him, too.

"Tsurugi? Is she your acquaintance?" Shindou asked. "...Shindou-senpai... she is..." Then it hit him. [H/c] [h/l] hair, [e/c] eyes,...

His eyes widen as he stared at you. You smiled.

He rushed at your side, and hugged you.

You were surprised, but you smiled and hugged him back nonetheless.

"I miss you, Tsurugi-kun," You said as tears go down your cheeks.

"Don't be silly." He replied,

_"I miss you too."_

**_~fin._**

**Extra Optional Ending**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeehhh?! Tsurugi had a girlfriend?!" Tenma shouted.

"Tsurugi IS kinda popular," Hamano said. "But him? A surprise, indeed!"

"I think it's more of a puzzle how he gets a girlfriend faster than Shindou-senpai, though!" Shinsuke said, grinning.

"Shinsukeeee!" Shindou shouted. "C-calm down, Shindou!" Kirino said.

"Hmm? But I saw Shindou-senpai the other day with a girl, though~" Kariya said.

"KA-RI-YA!" Shindou shouted again. "Ok, just... just go and get him, Shindou." Kirino sighed.

"As expected from an ex-SEED..." Kidou muttered, staring at the two.

"Onii-chan, what do you mean?!" Haruna exclaimed.

* * *

**Oh yeah, if you notice the hints of Shindou being with a girl (Kariya you evil), *wink* yenno I'm going to write Shindou soon. Just wait for it!~ R&R!**

**...by the way, I just realized that I liek to spam moving houses. Just like Level-5 likes to spam car accident. OH GAWD. igottagofindotherreasons.**


End file.
